


William Turner and SquidFace McTentacle Bitch

by teratomatara



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 06:37:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3347225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teratomatara/pseuds/teratomatara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This fan-fuck takes place at various places scattered throughout the trilogy, telling the true story of the harrowing love between young Master Turner and the eternal, cursed Davey Jones; and how, through their love, they were both saved. Narrated by the Captain of the Flying Dutchman, Davey Jones himself, climb aboard and experience love and passion as you've never seen before in the exciting world of Pirates of the Caribbean.</p><p>EXCLUSIVE to this story: the real ending to Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End.</p>
            </blockquote>





	William Turner and SquidFace McTentacle Bitch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whatsacock](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=whatsacock).



DURING WILL'S ATTEMPT TO RECOVER THE KEY ABOARD THE FLYING DUTCHMAN (Pirates 2):  
I wake up, and there's this sniveling brat, hand underneath my tentacles, roaming around.

"What are YOU doing, boy?!"

"I..."

He pulls his hand out as quick as a fish darting from a spear.

"I was just... admiring your tentacles, Captain. They're so... slimy."

"Aye, don't think I don't know what you're up to," I say, standing. And there, from sleep, and dreams of a witch, is a writhing tentacle, suckerless and hard, right at his face. I turn away, my face turning brown. 

"What is this... Captain?" he says, smiling up at me, hands reaching towards it.

"It's... It happens, I -- I can't always control it."

"It looks so big, Captain. Can I... touch it?"

"I..." Before I answer the boy, his hands have slipped through the holes in my pants. He's caressing it.

"It feels... spongy."

"I was transformed. By the sh-- she-devil Ca... I haven't had anyone touch me there."

"Never?" he asks. I shake my head and his smile makes me stiffer.

"Well then, let me be the first."

He takes me in, my whole cock, mutated as my face, swirling and prehensile -- suckerless but no less tentacle-y. There's a small slit on the underside and he licks against it.  
"Have you ever done this... bbbbbbbbbbefore boy?"

He looks up at me, hand wrapped around the slippery tendril. He smiles and licks it. "Never, Captain." And before I can say anything, his tongue is probing inside my cock.  
"How does this feel, Captain? Good?"

"Without a heart, I cannot -- Oh, that feels good."

"I'm glad," he says, leaning back down. "I wish I could take it all." He looks up at me, opens his mouth. My dick lolls against his mouth, rubbing up and down his cheek.

"T... Try," I say, face burning brown, still turned away.

"I don't know," he says, teasing, hand running up and down my cock. "What if I choke --"

I grasp his neck, hard, hard enough to hurt but all he does is smile up at me. "Boy, if I tell you to take my dick, you take it." He opens his mouth, eyes staring into my own.

My dick rubs against his lips and slowly draws into his tongue. I need not move my hips to fuck his mouth, my tongue drawing back and plunging into the depth's over and over.  
"Neptune's beard."

"Come on my face, Captain," the boy says. "Please."

I choke him harder than I mean, and shove my dick, green and slick down his throat. He chokes on it and I let him go, his hands immediately finding my dick and rubbing it up and down, jacking off my tentacle-cock into his firm, pirate mouth.

"Please, Captain," he moans, in between thrusts. I dive into the deepest part of his mouth. "Come on my face. Come on my face, Captain. Now, now," and he jacks me off, harder and harder, his tongue going into the slit and I push in, the tongue diving, taking his whole tongue and I pull out and and -- 

I come black ink on the face of Willaim Turner, Shipmate of the Flying Dutchman.

#

After, we lay in a stew of heat and humidity, my tentacles tinkling out a sad score.

"Stop it," William says, moving my tentacles back to his hair, and laying against me.

"Aye, boy," I say, rubbing his small face. A pirate if ever. "Still one thing left to discuss though." And I pull the key out from under his shirt.

"How long have you known," he asks.

"Doesn't matter," I say and let it fall back, tentacle wrapped round it still. I could kill this welch just as easy as a bug but... I can't, not really. I decide to try something new -- mercy, trust, compassion. Even without a heart; here's to trying. I ask, "Why were you getting the key?"

"To save my father. He's here, he's one of your --"

"Aye, I remember. I cannot just let him go. It'd be bad for -- No, I cannot lie to you. I have no power over it, Master Turner. I cannot control..."

"But you are the Captain."

"I hate being the Captain." 

"What if... you didn't have to be?"

"If only... but it's a fool's errand. I am damned to this ship." But I am intrigued. "What do you mean?"

And Will Turner lays out his plan for how I don't have to be anymore. It's long, it's complicated and at the end, I say, "We have an accord."

 

AFTER THE CONFRONTATION W/ WILL ABOARD BECKETT'S SHIP (Pirates 3):   
"I'm sorry I acted so haughty to you in there," he says. My Will, the same Will. "I had to put up a show for Beckett."

"It's all right. I am... used to it by now."

"Surely you don't mean that. Your crew, you're their Captain. Who would dare disrespect you? My father --"

"No. Not your father, lad. He is... one of the good ones."

"Then --"

"Beckett. BECKETT." My tentacles roll around in anger, squeezing the air -- imaging wrapping around his neck, his eyes, popping his head like a grape.

"I'm sorry, Captain. But if our plan works."

"Aye, our plan. Jack Sparra, relying on him."

"Shush, Captain. We're alone now... Shouldn't we... take advantage of that?"

He smiles and I can't take it anymore. "Aye. Oh, aye."

#

I've never used my tentacles inside a person this way. To rip and gouge and break. But never... to make love.

My tongue runs up and down his tender, hard cock while my tentacles, two at a time, plunge into his ass. Another tentacles circles and squeezes the tip of his dick, making small wet and white ooze out. Not there's any need for wet, my tentacles as slippery as anything above or bellow the ocean.

I take my two tentacles out -- "Captain" -- and put my arm tentacle in him. I leave suckers marks inside of him, pulling and pushing. 

"Captain, Captain." My tentacles can fit into any cranny. They can fit into Will's dick. And they do, sliding them into his dick, two at a time.

"Oh, god, Captain!"

My arm tentacle, buried to the hilt inside him, my rough tongue against him, licking and lapping like the waves.

His dick quivers and I shove three, four inside, running up and down. I can feel them, pushing and pulling, against my tongue. I wrap a fifth tentacle around his balls and shove two more in his mouth. He sucks them, almost biting but not daring to. He's a smart boy.

"Arr you ready to come, Master Turner??"

"Aye... aye, aye, Captain."

"I can't hear you."

"AYE AYE CAPTAIN," he screams against the tentacles and then, I pull the tentacles out and wrap all of them around his dick, moving faster and faster different speeds, all grinding against him, my arm up and down furious in him.

"Fuck, fuck, I'm I'm --"

And he comes against my inky face.

I look up at him and smile.

#

Afterwards, we sit and drink, and listen to the waves.

I ask with no little trepidation: "Is Calypso really aboard their ship?"

"Yes. And I shall free here."

"We'll see boy, we'll see."

 

ABOARD THE FLYING DUTCHMAN, DURING THE BATTLE OF THE WHIRLPOOL (Pirates 3):  
They exchange a look, a look only lovers can make.

"Who is she?" I whirl on Will.

"It's not what you think."

"I am his wife!" screams the blonde harlot.

"Wife!" I scream. All has been for not. All, all our agreements are turned to ash. I forget all. Another lover, another lover forsaken me. I cannot, I cannot take this. Dutchman Captain or not, I will not let this stand.

I pierce the heart of William Turner and watch him bleed.

 

AFTER THE END:  
Darkness... darkness and the deep. I am starting to sleep. Calypso, come to me. Sing me songs.

"DAVEY JONES!" I hear a voice and come out of the dark.

Standing there, a huge scar on his chest, is William Turner. Smiling. Sticking his hand out.

"Do you fear death?" I smile, and take his hand.

I am not as I once was. I am a man again, albeit without a beating heart. 

#

"Put it in me, Captain."

"No, boy," I say, "you're the Captain now."

I pull my dick out and stop, his ass spread apart. I want to spear him like a harpoon but --

"What is it, what's wrong?" he asks.

"I... I want to. I want to live as a man. Feel the air on my flesh but there's one thing, one thing I need to do before that."

"What is it?"

I tell him. 

#

My cock, a tentacle again, my face again a tentacle. I kiss him, caress his tongue with my tentacles, wrapping around him, pulling him closer.

He pulls away, breathing hard. "Put it in me Captain."

I oblige. My hard ligament pushes, wetly, into him.

"Uhhhhh." He moans against the shaft of the room. I worry for a moment that it's a person, watching us fuck, but all of them are free now. It's just us in this room.

He grabs my hips and pulls me. "Slower," he says.

"Aye," and I fuck him to the rocking of the ship, motion of the ocean making my movements greater as I go. It's as if the Goddess Calypso has joined us in our dance.

"Harder now," he says, and I gratefully oblige.

I drive my tentacle deeper into him, my arm wrapping around him (also a tentacle again) wrapping around his neck and choking him gently as I --

"I'm aboout to --"

"Do it in me, Davy. Squirt in me, please."

And I come inside the ass of William Turner, Captain of the Flying Dutchman.

#

After, we sit and stew in the warmth and the humidity as the Dutchman sails through uncharted waters, heading towards souls who are lost and now need be found.

"You know, I can transform you back to that whenever... you're in the mood."

"What about your bonnie lass?" I ask. "Your wife." If I had tentacles still, they would be swirling moving, close to tearing. But I have none; just a graying beard. I wonder if it will grow lighter as time goes by or if, like this ship, I shall stay the same."Won't you be going back to her?"

"One day ashore, ten years at sea. She can have me for that one day, but the other ten years... I'm yours."

He leans in to kiss me, and I remember what it's like to have a heart.


End file.
